1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of protective garments and more specifically to protective garments having a porous underlayer and used with a non-porous outerlayer separated by a combination of ribs and channels providing protection from both heat and external forces impacting on the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, people who were involved in certain professions were exposed to environmental conditions such as excessive heat or to situations such as exposure to gunfire which necessitated the wearing of certain protective garments. These garments include bullet proof vests and fireman's coats. The principle problem encountered with wearing garments of this nature is in the non-porosity of the material used in their construction. Due to this non-porosity, excessive heat is allowed to build up and be retained within the clothing during extended periods of stress, exposure to heat, humidity, and the environment. This excessive heat buildup causes great discomfort and may also cause an individual's strength to be drained.
Numerous attempts at producing a ventilating garment have been made in the past.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,886 issued on Feb. 6, 1990 discloses a garment made of three layers and an additional spacer layer. This garment acts on the principle of insulation. The spacer layer is positioned between an underlayer and an intermediate layer. A dead air space is formed in the spacer layer and circulation of air is prevented. The air spacer layer thus provides thermal protection. This patent is the parent of three continuation applications which issued into U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,001,783; 5,131,097 and 5,274,849.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,934 issued on Jun. 5, 1984 to the present inventor. This garment comprises a porous underlayer and a plurality of spaced ribs attached to the porous underlayer. The plurality of spaced ribs form channels therebetween. These channels allow for air flow through the garment to remove moisture, due to perspiration of the wearer, from the garment. This garment operates on the principle of convection. This garment may also be formed having a common single layer of ribs wherein the ribs of this common single layer intersect with one another to form pockets. This configuration of intersecting ribs is used in garments that need not vent air flow.